The Tale of House Heward
by P000463
Summary: House Heward is a small house that is sworn to the Karstarks of Karhold, their house words are "Loyal to the Bone", the current lord of House Heward is Larence Heward Lord Larence has two sons and two daughters his eldest son and heir Jon, his eldest daughter Jonnela, his younger son Brandon and his youngest daughter Leyla. Please leave a comment and tell me anything I did wrong.
1. A Fox at a Wedding

Lord Larence was a lively man, yet he did not like the feel of this, it felt suspicious to him. He supported his king in every way however since his liege lord left he knew King Robb would have to make some decisions, but an alliance with the Frey's was not an option to the lord of Woodyard Hall.

Lord Larence had met Lord Walder once before in a tourney in Riverrun a few years back, people were astonished to see that late lord of the Twins had left his keep and from his first look at Lord Walder he knew the man was not one fond of loyalty. When Lord Larence was first called to war he knew the difficulties he would face with war.

"No Father you cant leave, Who would take care of us and rule Woodyard Hall, Mother is dead and Jon is serving at Lord Rickard's court." His youngest daughter Leyla was always persistence, ever since she was a wee girl she could outwit her father and get her way but this time there would be no discussion.

"I am afraid I must go, Lord Rickard has summoned me and I must go to him, while I am gone Brandon will rule," Brandon was a small child of 12 years of age, he was adventurous and foolish and not the type to rule.

"But Father who will take care of Brandon, he cannot possibly rule by himself," said Leyla hoping to persuade her father

"Maester Lucas will tend to both of you Leyla, he will help Brandon learn to rule," said Lord Larence

"But fa-" said Leyla before being interrupted, "there is no but to it, I must go Leyla and you must stay, I am sorry this has to happen but it is my duty. Take care of yourself my sweet winter flower."

That was the day he told his family he would soon, depart he left them heartbroken and in wait and now had to do all he could to help his King win the war so he could return home.

"Mi lord here is your wine and your sword" said William, he was a young lad and in a few days it would be his twelfth name day and soon his squire would be a knight.

"Thank you William, go tell the master to tend to the men's wounds."

"Of course mi lord." Said William before leaving,

House Heward was a small house that served the Karstarks of Karhold, however Lord Larence refused to leave his Kings side when ordered by his liege and now had sworn homage to King Robb as the rightful King in the North. Suddenly two Frey's were behind him with blade's at their waist,

"Ello mi lord are you enjoying the feast," said the Frey soldier with a sly grin,

"yes and why do you ask" said Lord Larence reaching for his blade,

"no reason, just wanted to warn mi lord of the special surprise Lord Walder has prepared for the young wolf." Said the Frey with a grin,

"King Robb is your king and you will address him as such", said Lord Larence sliding his blade out of its scabbard, "or do I need to show you some manners. "Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his thigh the Frey had stabbed him and now more were coming. Though he was wounded Lord Heward was a strong man and he quickly swung his blade to his right side slicing off the Frey's head. Another Frey then charged at him and Lord Larence quickly raised his sword impaling his foe. Two more Frey's then attacked him, one of them swung for his head and Lord Larence quickly parried the strike, the other Frey than lunged at Lord Larence, Lord Larence quickly blocked the strike and proceeded to stab the Frey through the stomach. The other Frey then swung wildly at Lord Larence with wild blows which Lord Larence easily blocked, Lord Larence then laid a combo of powerful hits to the Frey eventually bringing him to his knees.

"I yield! I yield mi lord! Said the Frey with a blood slowly crawling down his arms to show the strike's from Lord Larence,

"In the name of Robb Stark, First of his name and King of the North and the Trident I sentence you to death," said Lord Larence before slicing the powerless Frey's head off.

Lord Larence then turned to see another Frey walking towards him, a wounded lord then raised his blade ready to defend before he saw the Frey's face go pale, all of the sudden his body fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and behind him he saw only William his squire.

"Mi lord come quick the Frey's have killed King Robb you must flee back to Woodyard Hall." Lord Larence remained expressionless but he knew this was the work of the Lannisters and that the North was no longer independent


	2. A Sunset in Winter

**Larence**

"What do you mean King Robb is dead!" Said Lord Larence with a sudden realization of what had just happened,

"Milord Lord Walder and the Bolton's, they betrayed King Robb and killed him in cold blood." Said William, "milord we must go to Woodyard Hall and tell the people what has happened,"

Lord Larence was still trying to grasp what had happened but he still managed to hear what his squire said, " we must get to the camp", said Lord Larence with a determined look in his eyes,

"The camp?" Said William looking confused, "we must leave now milord"

"We wont get far without any horses, we have to get the camp", William nodded his head with obedience and followed his lord who charged his way to the camp, and killed anyone in his way, the screams of pain and the blood flowing where the only thing at the Twins that night. Finally Lord Larence reached his camp dripping with the blood of his foes. "William, get some food for the trip quickly, ill saddle up two horses," while Lord Larence saddled up the horses he made sure to stop when any Frey's were passing by, not wanting to attract their attention.

"This was all I could find milord", said William holding half a bag of brain and a loaf of bread,

"You have don well William now pack that food up on the horse and get on the horse, we haven't much time." Said Lord Larence with a sense of urgency.

"Hey it's a fucking Stark", said a voice in the distance,

"Fuck they saw us" said Lord Larence drawing his blade once more, suddenly he had three Frey's charging at him, " kill the Stark" was the only thing he heard, Lord Larence parried the blow from the first and then slashed at the second, taking off his hand whole and the Frey laid on the ground bleeding to death with screams of pain while the first Frey turned his attention to William the squire, the third Frey swung wildly for the head of Lord Larence with a mace, Lord Larence blocked blow after blow until finally he was hit square in the chest landing with a hard thump on the ground, the Frey raised his mace up high to deliver the final blow, and Lord Larence gathered all his strength and sliced his head off with one quick swing of the blade, his head laid pale and silent on the bloody ground but Lord Larence himself was having difficulties standing, moments later he awoke to find himself on horseback with William riding the horse by his side.

"Milord! Thank the gods you survived." Said William with a look of joy on his face

"What happened, where are we?" Said Lord Larence looking as dazed and confused as ever,

"The Frey's nearly killed you milord, but I managed to get you out of their and now where almost to Woodyard Hall," said the young squire with pride,

"Thank the gods for you William, when we get to Woodyard Hall I will make sure you are properly rewarded" said Lord Larence still looking quite confused and unsure.

"Look milord, its Woodyard Hall, said the young squire, Woodyard Hall was a small castle, you had first the small village where the peasants lived and merchants traded, then you had the keep, surrounded by the stone castle walls you could see the small keep, the godswood beside it, and a single watchtower lay outside the keeps walls, the training yard and barracks near it where all the guards would stay.

"We have made it home William" said Lord Larence looking on with some hope.

 **Jon**

Jon was a young man now, today it was his nineteenth name day and he was hoping that Arnolf Karstark would Finally allow him back into his court, ever since Lord Rickard was executed and his father refused to stop backing King Robb Arnolf Karstark refused to allow him into court and instead gave him duties such as cleaning his study and, washing his clothes, work fit for a servant, he was hoping this would soon finish, he was a strong and able man, and a fierce warrior on the battlefield, but not one for cleaning, he had his father's short dark hair but his mother's deep hazel eyes,

"Jon Lord Arnolf wants to see you,"

"Thanks Jared I'll go see Karstark right now," Jared was Arnolf Karstark servant and since Jon was taken out of court he had become his best friend, Jared was a skinny young man and though he was no fighter, he knew more about battle tactics than anyone Jon had ever seen.

"Jon, make sure you call Lord Arnolf by Lord Arnolf and not as if he were a simple nobleman," said Jared with a warning

"But Arnolf is no lord he's just the castellan, Lord Harrion is my liege not Arnolf." Said Jon looking irritated, he knew Arnolf Karstark was a castellan and not a Lord, but he also knew that while Lord Harrion was imprisoned Arnolf was in charge.

"And you want to remind him of that." Said Jared raising an eyebrow in doubt, "just make sure to be careful with how you talk to Lord Arnolf,"

"Thanks Jared I'll keep that in mind", Jon walked down the hallway into the Lords hall where he saw Arnolf Karstark sitting the Lords chair with a serious look, "you wanted to see me my lord,"

"Yes Jon, I have some dire news for you," said Arnolf Karstark with a serious face

"What is it my lord," said Jon looking intrigued

"The Frey's and the Bolton's have betrayed King Robb, they slaughtered him and all of his men, the survivors are being held at the twins," said Arnolf Karstark without a change of expression,

"And my father, is he being held prisoner," said Jon suddenly alarmed at the news that his father may have died,

"Your fathers whereabouts are unknown, and people think he may be dead, so I suppose you must leave for your keep, Lord Jon Heward," said Arnolf Karstark, and though he still looked serious Jon thought he could spot a grin on Arnolf Karstark face, and suddenly it all sunk in, the fact that King Robb was dead, that the war was over, that the Lannister's had won and that his father was most likely dead.


	3. A Fox in Chains

**Jonnela**

Jonnela was still in shock of what she heard from her husband, she had been married to Edgar Rosby a distant cousin of Lord Gyles for about two years now, and never had she had never truly known that he cared for her family. Edgar had always been indifferent over the Heward and Jonnela never thought he cared for her family, but today when he told her about what happened in the twins and how her father may have died, she felt as if he didn't like the fact that the Lannister's won the war. Edgar was more honorable then other men in the crownlands, and for that reason Lord Larence allowed Jonnela to marry him. She knew that it wasn't the fact that her father had died at the Twins that he hated the end of the war but rather the dishonorable way it was done.

"My lady are you okay," said Allara, she was her handmaiden from Dorne and she had always had a special bond with Jonnela since arriving at Woodard Hall for the first time. Allara was a skinny girl with the dark black hair of Dorne, she was the third born daughter of the lord of Saltshore.

"I'm fine Allara, I just need to get some sleep," said Jonnela expressionless,

"Are you sure you don't need anything my lady," said Allara worried,

"I'm fine, just please leave me be Allara," said Jonnela, Allara then left the room and Jonnela spent the rest of the night without sleeping, thinking of what was to come of her and her family with the Starks defeated but more importantly of what truly happened to her father.

The next morning Jonnela went outside the lord's hall only to see her husband talking to Lord Gyles,

"But my lord you have no heir and I'm the only male member of the Rosby's," said Edgar pleading with Lord Gyles,

"I'm sorry Edgar but the answer is no, I'm not naming an heir to Rosby, I will only have one of my children as the heir to this castle," said Lord Gyles trying to look authoritative and strong.

"But my lord you are too old now to have children, Rosby will have no heir and the people will not know who truly rules here," said Edgar still trying to convince Lord Gyles to name him his heir to the castle of Rosby,

"How dare you talk to your lord like that," said Lord Gyles coughing in between words and looking furious at his cousin for talking back to his lord, "I have had enough of this leave this hall, said Lord Gyles signaling to his guards to make sure Edgar left the lords hall, Edgar left the room looking furious at his cousins decision only to find his wife,

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jonnela, said Edgar still fuming with anger,

"You knew I was there," said Jonnela curiously

"I have been married to you long enough to know who you are, you northerners truly are sneaky," said Edgar starting to smile, "I can't believe that my cousin doesn't understand that he needs an heir, the old fool has gone senile," said Edgar growing angry again.

"I think Lord Gyles is just too proud to admit that he will have no children," said Jonnela

"He is a fool," said Edgar before leaving to his chambers fuming with anger. Jonnela looked on to her husband as he left realizing now what she could do to help her family in this time of need, make Edgar Lord of Rosby.

 **Larence**

"Open this gate," he screamed to alert his guards of his arrival, one of the guards on the wall looked over to see Lord Larence bloody and dirty,

"It's the lord, open the gate!" He screamed and as soon as he shouted those words they opened the gate, the gate opened and Lord Larence gazed at his home for a few seconds only to be instantly surrounded by twenty men bearing the flayed man of house Bolton, the men didn't say a word and neither did Lord Larence suddenly, someone emerged through the troops mounting an armored horse,

"Lord Larence Heward, I am Lewys flint second born son of Lord Robin Flint of Flints Finger and one of the lead commanders in the army of the warden of the North Roose Bolton. Lord Roose requested that I come here to make sure your house knows who it serves," said Lewys looking as serious as ever,

"And how does he intend to make sure of that?" Said Lord Larence cautiously,

"Lord Roose will take your heir Jon to be his ward, men have already been sent to get him from Karhold, Lord Roose has also decided to make you hs direct vassal instead of the Karstarks an honor you do not deserve, with this fifty percent of what you produce will be sent to the Dreadfort for Lord Roose," said Lewys with a sly grin at Lord Larence's misfortune,

"This is an outrage, I can't possibly give Roose Bolton fifty percent of everything we produce here, what of my people, how will I feed them," said Lord Larence with an angry tone of disbelief that angered Lewys,

"Are you disobeying your liege lord, should I inform Lord Bolton of this treachery or should me and my men personally take care of this," said Lewys serious as stone,

"I'm not disobeying Lord Roose, I am simply requesting that I am allowed to feed my people," said Lord Larence swallowing his pride to keep his family safe, "and where are my men," said Lord Larence suddenly noticing none of his men where anywhere to be seen,

"Your men have been taken to the Dreadfort to reinforce Lord Roose's army, the warden of the North has been very kind to allow you to keep your land and titles, and you should be glad you are not yet dead," said Lewys, "now I hope you begin to rebuild and produce your goods soon, Lord Bolton needs food to replenish his stores," said Lewys and as soon as he those words were said he and his men rode away, and now Lord Larence had no idea how he could rebuild his home.


	4. A Fox in his Lair

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Jon/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jon had been riding for a few days to reach Woodyard Hall, after being informed by Arnolf Karstark of his father's fate, and of his ascent into lordship, he was sent to Woodyard Hall by the castellan with an escort of 10 Karstark men which would stay in Woodyard hall to help Jon rebuild, at least that was what Arnolf Karstark had said, but Jon knew that they were nothing more than spies, he took some bread and grain with him and all his possessions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You there how many more days should it take to reach Woodyard Hall," said Jon to one of the Karstark men,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's Stewart actually, and I think we're just about there," said the man looking displeased with Jon's way of talking,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good then Stewart, we will stop here for the night, continue the ride on the morrow," said Jon, he had never been a leader, and now that it was his chance to lead he was going to lead as much as possible,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But my lord, we should be just a few hours away it won't take long," said Stewart looking shocked,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We stay here, we have been riding the whole day, I'm in no rush to go to my empty keep," said Jon with a grim look on his face, that night the Karstark men and Jon ate the bread and grain they had been given by Arnolf Karstark for the Journey, they prepared camp and left one man as a lookout, before falling asleep Jon felt uneasy, he knew the real reason he didn't want to get to Woodyard Hall, he was not ready to be a lord and in just one day he would, later that night however he heard a scream and quickly awoke to find the lookout being devoured by wolves 5 times as big as any wolf he had ever seen before, Direwolves. He turned to see that the rest of the Karstark men had fled, all except Stewart, he was grabbing his blade and preparing to attack the 3 Direwolves,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stewart grab the supplies and lets go he is dead, "said Jon already grabbing his weapons and armor,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay my lord," said Stewart stuttering with every word you could tell he was scared for his life, suddenly, the noise stopped, and when Jon looked behind him the 3 Direwolves had now turned towards Stewart and Jon, "run!" Said Jon, suddenly he was being chased by 2 Direwolves, he turned a sharp left and ran through a river, but the Direwolves were gaining on him he turned right then left and then went up a hill and it was a dead end, nowhere to go the Direwolves growling behind him, Jon turned to face the beasts and drew his blade, and one of the wolves jumped at him Jon lifted his blade and it pierced the wolfs heart, he quickly kicked the body off his blade and he swung at the wolf, the wolf dodged the blade and quickly bit Jon's left arm, Jon felt a sharp pain going through his body but he quickly swung the blade for the Wolf's neck cutting off its whole head, he lay there blood flowing from his arm in indescribable pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Brandon/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had been months since he had last seen his father and he was anxious for his arrival, had he ruled properly, though he was a boy of 10 his father had left him to rule with Ser Artos's advice, he had done all he could to stabilize Woodyard Hall with the incident with the Karstarks but he knew they wouldn't be happy until their lord was home. All he had to help him was his younger sister Leyla's advice on rule, and though he hated to admit it his younger sister was as clever as she was cunning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ser Artos," Brandon called and in came the grizzly castellan, an experienced leader and soldier who lead the Karstark and Glover forces to a victory against the army of the Osgrey's, Greyshields and the traitorous Darry's during Robert's Rebellion,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Lord Brandon," replied Ser Artos,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go wake up Leyla, father is here," said Brandon in an arrogant tone, "and hurry up father will soon be here," as he looked towards the gate from the top of the hunting tower used to spot any hunters returning from their hunts he noticed that the gate was already open, he awaited his father to come in through the open gate, the Flint soldier should almost be finished talking to father and would almost be entering the Lords hall to see him so he quickly rushed towards the Lords hall. Once he entered he made sure to light all the torches in the Lords hall as no one had entered it since his father left, right when he finished lighting the last candle his sister came running down the stairs dressed but still clearly have asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Leyla wake up, father is going to be here and you will not be half asleep when he enters this hall," said Brandon furious at his sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course Lord Brandon, would you like me to bring you some wine while you wait," said Leyla with a smirk,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What did you say!" Said Brandon fuming with anger/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just thought that since you are the Lord you should present father with his drink when he arrives," said Leyla grinning/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, well yes fine, but hurry up before father gets here," Said Brandon suddenly calming down, his sister always tried to outsmart him and joke about him and Brandon knew he deserved more respect than that due to him being older, After waiting a while the door finally swung open and in came father and William, Father looked concerned but that look changed to happiness as soon as he saw his son,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Brandon my son," said father hugging his young son, "I am glad to see you but where is Leyla," said father looking confused,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm right here father I went to bring you a drink, it must have been tiring the war and all, said Leyla looking at Brandon with a smirk,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you my little fox," said father embracing Leyla, she always did these things to him outsmarting him in front of father and Brandon was furious./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am glad to see you both but I must speak to Ser Artos, where is he." Said father, suddenly Ser Artos came running through the door holding a note, "Ser Artos what is that you are holding," said father curiously/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's a note from Karhold, Jon is missing", said Ser Artos and once again fathers face turned to stone and he as concerned once more. /p 


End file.
